


Oh, Okay.

by ItCameFromOuterAce



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fingering, Fisting, Frottage, Kinda, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega/Omega, Unbeta'd, minor original micro-agressive douchbag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 04:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18613441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItCameFromOuterAce/pseuds/ItCameFromOuterAce
Summary: The first heat you spend with a partner is a special milestone.  Ignis and Prompto make some memories that will be treasured.I've been working on this porn for a while; hope you like it.





	Oh, Okay.

Ignis pulled into his parking spot and threw himself from the car. He crashed through the side door of his apartment building as soon as the card reader permitted and ran up the stairs two at a time. He was shaking by the time he had made it home and it took him two tries to reset his security notice to only allow visitors from his priority list. He slumped against the wall to gather his composure. After struggling with his message app for a bit he gave up. Switching to the call app he selected a contact and held the phone to his ear. 

~*~

The voicemail notice was flashing on Prompto's phone when he checked after leaving the university's darkroom for a break. The school of art’s department of photography had a long history and, though the computer labs and printers took up most of the floor space at this point, there were still facilities for those interested in film. Prompto was glad he had a chance to take traditional photography as an elective, but knew he wouldn’t be able to afford it after graduation. 

Standing to the side of the hallway he dialed his voicemail and held the phone to his ear. “Prompto, I’m sorry to call you like this, but I’m early this season. Ple...we had discussed spending our next heat together. I know the timing is inconvenient, but please, I need you.”

Prompto ended the call and checked his phone log. Ignis had been waiting for over an hour. He turned and went back into the darkroom to grab his prints from the drying rack. His negatives were already safely tucked away; he could redo the prints when he got back. 

Rushing back into the hallway Prompto nearly rammed into his professor. “Whoa! What's the hurry Mr. Argentum?” She frowned up at her student. “You've got the room for another hour, as I recall.“ she added, peering at the handwritten schedule by the door. 

“Sorry, Professor Sinenom. I just got a call, I need to take my partner-leave.” The plump omega’s frown turned to a scowl. She looked through Prompto, visibly picking her words. 

“Of course, dear. Go to student services to take care of your paperwork before you go anywhere else, the website isn't reliable and you don't want to fight for your credits after the fact. Just, for the love of the six, be careful.”

“Thank you, I was going to do it from my phone. Um, what do you mean by careful?”

“You know what I mean,” Sinenom condescended. “Every time one of _us_ drops out to start having babies it makes the board think twice about awarding next year's scholarships.”

Prompto struggled to find his words. He couldn’t call her out right now. “Th-thank you Professor. You don't need to worry about me. E-excuse me.” He stepped around her, hurried around the corner, and took a fortifying breathe to compartmentalize before continuing. He didn’t have time to unpack that right now, the student office could be notoriously backed up. He still had his phone in hand so he dialed Ignis. The call was picked up on the first ring.

“Prompto! W...are you going to be able to come?” He’d never heard Ignis’s voice tremble like that. It was a little exiting. 

“Yeah, I just need to take care of stuff at the school, but I’ll be there soon. I promise.” Prompto exited the arts building. “I’m happy to help you with this, babe. Are you going to be ok until I get there?”

Ignis huffed over the phone, “I’ve made it through plenty of years on my own. I don’t deny looking forward to being with you, but I’ll be fine waiting.” He sounded steadier for having a few moments to speak as well as a timeframe to focus on.

“Well, you’re always fine, I’m just lucky that way.” Prompto teased, feeling a little silly. Solo heats were hardly a big deal, but it was a major milestone to spend one with a partner. Last season their relationship had been too new for it, but time had done it’s thing. “Um, didn’t I leave a sweater at your place a while back? It might help with the wait.”

There was an embarrassed pause. “I’ve already located it, thank you.” Prompto reached the quad and started jogging to get to the office a little faster.

“Great, I need to focus on getting this squared away, so I’ve got to go. I’ll give you another call as soon as I’m on my way, ok?”

“Thank you, darling. I look forward to it. Goodbye.”

“Bye, see ya soon!” Prompto pocketed his phone and picked up his pace.

~*~

Prompto walked through the lobby of the apartment building carrying his backpack and a grocery bag from the corner drug store. The security guard waved him through to the elevator after checking his computer when he flashed the card Ignis had given him. Prompto rode up to Ignis’s floor and knocked briskly on the door after making sure no one else was in the hall.

The smell hit Prompto the second the door opened. Musky and spicy; a wave of desire swept over him. Ignis stepped back from the door to let him in. He was sweaty and disheveled with his shirt untucked, but fighting for his composure. It wouldn't last. Prompto pushed the door shut and leaned into Ignis’s personal space. He pulled the taller man in to nuzzle his throat, eager to get closer to that tantalizing aroma. He'd always heard other omega’s complain about each other’s heat-scent, but Prompto never understood it. Ignis moaned and all but collapsed on Prompto. Pushing his face down, he claimed Prompto's lips for a burning kiss. Prompto opened like a flower at dawn, drawing Ignis’s tongue into his mouth. After several wonderful moments he drew back. 

Feeling steadier than he ever had during a heat, Ignis smiled into his boyfriend's eyes while securing the bolt on the door. He gripped Prompto’s wrist and pulled him through the entrance hall of his spacious apartment. Prompto laughed and said, “Wait, lemme get my shoes off.” Ignis stopped and turned to lean against Prompto. He just couldn’t seem to get close enough.

“Sorry, dear,” Ignis purred, “I seem to be a little worked up. Here, let me take those while you get settled.” He reached for Prompto’s burdens and went to set them on the counter while his boyfriend got his shoes put away. He pulled at his shirt collar impatiently and decided to peruse the plastic bag while waiting. Protein bars, sports drinks, condoms, sterile gloves, and lube. He turned back as Prompto entered the dining nook, “I'm going to have to give up my title as the planner in this relationship, thank you for thinking of this.” Prompto came over and wrapped his arms around his partner’s waist. Sometimes he wished he was a little taller, but right now he was glad he was the perfect height to nuzzle Ignis’s throat. Ignis reached between them to undo a few more buttons on his shirt. Prompto took that for the invitation it was and moved his attentions down.

“I figured we might want to have extras handy since this one snuck up on you.” Prompto was starting to get flushed as he explained and explored. Ignis felt like he was completely soaked through with desire. Not to mention other things; he was desperate to get out of his clothes. Tugging and pushing, he moved Prompto back a few agonizing inches. Prompto grinned up at him. “So, where do you want to settle in? Sometimes I’ll camp out in my bathroom to cut down on cleanup, but you seem a little too civilized for that.” Prompto teased. Ignis took a moment to be glad that he had taken the time to get things ready, because gods help him that sounded reasonable right now.

“That won’t be necessary, I made up my bed while I was waiting.” He took Prompto by the hand and resumed dragging him to the bedroom. Prompto’s smile took on a salacious edge and he snatched up the bag as they went. The bedroom proved to be well prepared, with the bedding turned back and rumpled, towels and toys staged on the bedside table, and Prompto’s sweater wrapped around the pillow Ignis had been clutching before his visitor notice chimed. Ignis forgot his intention to disrobe and pushed Prompto backward onto the bed before climbing onto the blond. Prompto's giggles were cut off by moans when Ignis turned his attention to Prompto's throat. Ignis pushed their hips flush and was gratified to feel his boyfriend grind up into him. “How do you want me, darling?”

“I think that's my line,” Prompto mused, “but if I had to make the call I'd say ‘naked’ and ‘on your back’ would be a good place to start.” He reached out to squeeze the back of Ignis’s neck and twisted his hips slightly to nudge Ignis off to the side. Ignis complied and went limp, nearly purring from Prompto’s attentions. Prompto reached for the buttons on Ignis’s shirt to undo the last few, kissing all the way down his sternum through his undershirt as it was exposed. Ignis jerked and laughed when Prompto pushed it up and kissed his stomach, he ran his fingers through Prompto’s hair as he pulled Ignis’s button down shirt open and ran his hands up and down the long planes before coming back up to claim his mouth. Prompto broke off the kiss and placed on hand possessively on the strip of exposed skin below Ignis’s navel and gently rubbed his thumb through the sparse hairs. “Hey, want me to go down on you?”

Ignis ran his hand up Prompto’s arm and rubbed his shoulder. “Not right now, I need you close to me.” Prompto grinned and shifted, putting one knee between Ignis’s thighs and laying the weight of his torso fully on his boyfriend. Fuck, Ignis smelled _amazing_. Prompto raised up slightly and brought his knee up slowly, watching Ignis’s face as he made contact. Ignis gasped and gripped Prompto’s shoulders as he bucked slightly into the contact. He was so much more sensitive right now. Usually they were pressed for time between classes and duties, but right now they both had all the time in the world and Prompto was going to enjoy it.

He sat up, Ignis whining slightly at the loss of contact, and pulled off his tee shirt with minimum struggle and dropped it off the side of the bed. Prompto was briefly distracted by insecurity, but the way Ignis looked at him pulled Prompto back into the moment. He shifted his knee and took one of Ignis’s hands in both of his. Ignis moaned and smiled, allowing Prompto to kiss his palm and undo the buttons on the cuff. Ignis offered his free hand for the same treatment and lightly caressed Prompto’s cheek. Ignis kept shifting his hips, luxuriating in the pressure. 

Prompto shifted back and pulled Ignis up, keeping their legs entangled, to push his shirt off his shoulders and Ignis moved his arms back to pull the fabric down behind him and flung the shirt off the side of the bed. Prompto had his hands on Ignis’s waist and ran them along the skin up along his sides, pushing the undershirt as he went. Ignis chuckled and pulled it over his head and threw it in the same direction as the other shirts before pulling Prompto in for another scorching kiss. Prompto wound his arms around Ignis and rubbed at the back of his neck. Ignis practically collapsed with pleasure, dragging Prompto back down to the bed and frotting at the leg between his. It was too much, he needed more!

Prompto petted and stroked Ignis; feeling warmth bubbling in his chest for the man under him. Lips and tongues danced as hands wandered over heated skin. The movements of Ignis’s hips became more insistent and he broke the kiss with a gasp, clutching at Prompto’s back and shuddering. Prompto kept his knee in place and kissed along Ignis’s throat, enjoying the scent of arousal, sweat, and omega as Ignis’s tension unspooled under him. Soon Ignis let his arms flop down to the bed and turned his hips to nudge Prompto’s knee away, muttering, “Pants.”

Prompto huffed a laugh as he pushed himself up and slid down the bed to tug at Ignis’s belt buckle. Ignis planted his heels and lifted his hips to allow Prompto to pull his pants and underwear away. He wrinkled his nose as the air cooled the mess on his most sensitive areas, but he didn’t want to stop to clean up. Prompto threw Ignis’s trousers over the edge of the bed and then hopped of the bed to shimmy out of his own to add to the rest of their clothes.

Prompto threw himself back onto the bed next to Ignis and bounced with a giggle. “So, waddaya wanna do now?” Ignis grabbed one of the towels he’d set out and spread it on the bed before he rolled onto his knees and rest his head on his crossed arms. Prompto felt another wave of warmth rush through his body as Ignis looked over at him and smirked as Prompto swallowed. Prompto hopped back up to grab the condoms and lube; then froze. “Babe...that’s hot as Ifrit, but I need you to use your words. Tell me what you want.”

Ignis whined softly, but rallied. “I need you to fuck me.” The desperation of heat was sneaking back in.

Prompto wasn’t satisfied with that answer. “Ok, how do you want me to fuck you? Do you want my fingers? Maybe a toy?”

“I want you! Fuck me and hold me, please.” Ignis was rewarded by the sight of Prompto stroking himself once before opening a condom and rolling it on before smearing a little lube on the outside. Prompto trailed his dry hand along Ignis’s side as he walked around and climbed back onto the bed. Ignis was a gorgeous sight, glistening with slick in the light of the bedroom, and Prompto felt a heady, possessive rush as he settled between Ignis’s knees. He ran his hand up and down Ignis’s thigh and grinned as the taller omega leaned into the contact.

The caress turned to a grip on Ignis’s hip as Prompto took himself in hand and lined up, resting his tip against Ignis’s entrance, and waited. One second, two, Ignis smelled of clean sweat and arousal, three, Prompto felt the skin under his hand twitch as Ignis pushed back slightly against him, four, five, the muscles he’d been waiting for fluttered and Prompto gently pushed forward and was welcomed into Ignis without resistance.

Ignis moaned into his arms as Prompto pulled back and started thrusting with a slow, steady pace. Prompto gasped, “Fuck, babe. I love you so much.” and leaned forward to press kisses along the taller man's spine. He wrapped his arms around Ignis and varied the angle of his thrust until Ignis hummed his approval and rocked back. Prompto bit his lip and leaned back up to better reach that location; he shifted his hands to Ignis’s hips as he gradually increased his tempo. Ignis was welcoming and responsive and Prompto realized he wasn’t going to last. “Can you touch yourself?”

Ignis had been drifting with bliss as Prompto worked his magic and needed a moment to understand the request. He shifted his weight to one arm and reached to comply. Ignis huffed out a breath, he was still sensitive from his first orgasm. He ran his hand further back and wet his fingers with the slick that was gathered where his lover joined him. Prompto’s hips stuttered before he resumed his rhythm as Ignis took himself in hand. He pushed his toes into the sheets and moaned when Ignis called his name. It wasn't long before he finished. He cursed and tried to hold off, but it did no good. Ignis rumbled in satisfaction and flexed his muscles to milk his lover as Prompto lost his rhythm and spilled into the condom. Prompto moaned, half passion and half frustration. He’d wanted to last longer, and Ignis hadn’t had his second yet.

Ignis for his parts was smug that he’d brought his lover to completion. He’s started stroking himself with urgency, expecting Prompto to pull out and roll off him. Orgasm made the otherwise active blond lethargic so Ignis was surprised when Prompto flopped forward onto his sweaty back, keeping their hips flush and fumbling with one hand for Ignis’s member and gripping his shoulder with the other, thumb over the sensitive gland on his neck. Ignis gasped and bucked; pushing back into Prompto and forward into their combined grips, “Yes, Yes! Gods, darling, just like that!” He _felt_ Prompto smile and kiss the skin over his shoulder blade and followed him over the edge as pleasure radiated up and down his spine.

After a few immeasurable moments he nudged Prompto off him. Ignis waited for him to pull out, careful of the condom, before he collapsed on his side. Prompto walked over to the ensuite and Ignis whined softly at the loss. He knew his heat was making him needy, but that didn’t stifle the rush of relief when Prompto returned with a warm washcloth and started cleaning him. Ignis sighed and luxuriated in the feeling of loving hands on him. He was so glad that he’d called Prompto to share his heat with him. Prompto urged him up to pull the soiled towel off the bed, but Ignis surprised them both when he rolled back into a presenting posture and pushed back into the hands attending him. Prompto stilled his clean up and leaned in to press more kisses along the subtle curve of Ignis’s hip. “Do you want me to keep going? I can grab a toy.”

Ignis huffed. “I’m sorry, I’m being unreasonable. I want more, but I don’t want a toy; I just want you.” He was flushed and his mind was hazy with heat, but he felt vaguely guilty for his desire. He was distracted by his thoughts and started when Prompto nipped him slightly and pressed a kiss to the left globe of his buttock before getting back off the bed.

“Then I’ve got just the thing!” Prompto bounced with excitement as he threw the wash cloth back toward the bathroom and grabbed the bag of drugstore goodies he’d brought to dig out the lube and gloves, not wanting to dig through Ignis’s drawers when they were right there. “Iggy, can I finger you?”

Ignis sighed happily as Prompto returned to the bed. “That sounds wonderful darling, I love...the way you think.” Prompto knelt on the bed and dropped the lube within grabbing distance just in case. He rolled on the glove to cover any rough spots on his nails and trailed his fingers down the cleft of Ignis’s ass before circling his entrance. When Ignis pushed back Prompto breached him with two fingers and started working in him with a beckoning gesture and rubbed his thumb through the slick that had gathered on his perineum. He was still plenty wet, Prompto didn't think he'd need any extra lube. Ignis panted as his body ramped back up. He clenched around the fingers in him and demanded, “More!”

Prompto pulled back to add another finger; his own arousal returning. He continued to rub and stroke and twist his fingers in Ignis as he listened to the man’s sweet gasps and cries. He grinned as he imagined someone eavesdropping and assuming the prim omega was being worked over by some big alpha when it was just Prompto wringing pleasure from him. Reality crashed into the fantasy when Ignis again demanded, “More! Fuck, I want...darling I want you to to _knot_ me!” For a second Prompto wondered if Ignis was a mind reader and helping him prank an imaginary voyeur.

He stilled his hand, “Uh, can you run that by me again. Like, do you want the knotting dildo or…”

Ignis was glad he could get no more flushed than he was now, it was impossible for Prompto to see a blush in his state. “I-I mean...with your hand.” 

Prompto felt a rush of lust and affection run through him. Fuck, that was hot only… “I, um, I’ve never done that before, but...will you be able to tell me to stop if I do anything that could hurt you? I mean, I thousand percent wanna and I've read all about it-”

“Just go slowly and I'll be fine.” Ignis interrupted. “Your hand isn't much bigger than an average knot, just better, I promise, I want it so much.” Ignis bit his lip as he lost control of his sentence. 

Prompto mulled it over. Sexual experiments during a heat or a rut was not the sort of thing people had mild opinions on to say the least. Still, the arguments against were about pressuring someone in a vulnerable mindset and Iggy was the one asking; Prompto hadn't worked up the courage to. “Alright, I trust you.” He rose on his knees to reach the back of Ignis’s neck and gave it a gentle squeeze. “Tell me if it’s too much.” Prompto put all the authority he could muster into his voice.

Ignis nearly melted under his partner’s ministrations. He tried to push into Prompto’s hands and sag onto the mattress at the same time. Then he nearly cried out in dismay as Prompto’s hands disappeared from his body. He trembled slightly with need, but held still and was rewarded with the sound of a cap opening and slightly cooler fingers returning to him. Ignis clenched and relaxed as Prompto trailed slick fingers around his entrance. Ignis leaned further down and rested his head on his folded arms. Prompto took his cue and carefully pushed in with four fingers pulled into a point. Ignis felt a heady rush as he was stretched further than before. Prompto was going slowly, and paused to twist his hand and press another kiss to Ignis at the small of his back while his thumb rubbed against taut skin. He tucked his thumb into the bundle of his fingers and continued to push, eyes on Ignis alert for and sign of discomfort.

Ignis panted at the sensations of being filled as Prompto’s knuckled stretched him and the pad of his thumb past through. His lover paused and Ignis could have wept as the rush of lust-tinged affection that ran through him as Prompto murmured sweet nonsense. He felt powerful and precious as Prompto carefully moved inside him, the emotions more forceful than the physical sensation of love-making and he begged for more. Prompto obliged and slowly curled his fingers down and in to press the whole of his hand into a fist. He reached around to Ignis’s front and stroked him as he pressed and pulled his fist, only moving a few millimeters but having a powerful effect on Ignis as he shook with completion.

Prompto didn’t think he’d ever seen a more beautiful sight as Ignis came apart for him again. He felt a slight rush of alarm as Ignis listed to the side, but he kept his hand in place and wrapped his free arm around Ignis’s hips. He kept them close as he helped Ignis slide down to the bed and arranged them both with Ignis sprawled on his side. He wished he could hold Ignis, but didn’t want to pull out suddenly. As he waited a thought occurred to him and he laughed softly. Ignis was still quaking with occasional aftershocks, but made an enquiring sound. “I was just thinking, my hands are tied.”

“Darling, light of my life? Leave the puns to me.” Ignis drawled exhausted, but with an audible smile. He was so happy to have Prompto with him for this.


End file.
